Singing your Shades
by Don't trust your eyes
Summary: The brief encounter between a young Christian and Ana as a teenager changes their lives forever. They will not find hapiness until they reunite again. Currently rated T, but this might change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story in FanFiction. English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I may commit. I promise I will always try to give my best. I hope you like my story, and I'll be happy to read all your comments and suggestions.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Christian entered the piano shop with a firm purpose. He had bought the penthouse at Escala some weeks ago, and it was almost furnished, even his Playroom, but he missed playing the piano to soothe his dark soul after his nightmares. His nights were longer than usual and the bad dreams were getting from bad to worse. Although his business plan went smooth as silk and he had proved his father than dropping out from Harvard had been a good decision, Carrick didn't approve it. His mother Grace was supporting him, but she was so sad because of the situation between father and son that it was killing Christian. He felt it was simply another fucking disappointment for his parents, and that he doesn't deserve their love.

Buying a piano was a job that Christian fully intended to make himself. He wanted to play it first, feeling his fingers slide smoothly along the keys and their vibration spreading through his chest. Then, he would make a decision.

"Good afternoon, sir. My name is Mr. Harris. May I help you?" An elegant old man, presumably the shop owner, said politely, watching Christian sideways from head to toe.

Christian then realized he was wearing a plain grey t-shirt with old jeans. He even had not shaved or combed his hair. But he didn't give a fuck.

"Good afternoon to you. I'm Christian Grey. I would like to buy a Steinway piano."

"May I ask you, Mr. Grey, are you an amateur or a professional player?"

"I'm not a professional, but I play piano since I was four years old."

"This is probably quite a long time." Mr. Harris chuckled.

"Yes, it is." Christian said sharply.

"Ok, Mr. Grey. In which of our instruments are you interested?" The salesman asked, guiding Christian through the shop.

"In fact, I would like your advice."

Christian knew very well what he was looking for. He was an experienced piano player, and he knew all the characteristics and specifications of the models he was interested in, and, of course, he knew that these art pieces needed specific temperature and humidity conditions, that his new apartment already met, but he wanted to test the salesman.

"Ok… I suppose you're an experienced player" Mr. Harris said, as Christian nodded with both his hands inside his pockets and a smirk on his face "so, the next question is… Where do you plan to place your piano? Is it a music room or a studio? Is it a small or a wide space?"

Christian was pleased with Mr. Harris reply, so he decided to answer all his questions and play nice.

"I'm planning to place my piano in my apartment, in a wide space, about 600 square feet, with the adequate temperature and humidity to keep its best conditions."

"Good answer, sir" Mr Harris said smiling kindly "Follow me, please."

Christian followed the man into a wider room, where incredible master pieces were exposed; majestic pianos, lush cellos and slim harps. It was quite a view. Mr. Harris put on a pair of cotton gloves and exposed the keyboard of a Music Room Grand Steinway piano to Christian. He sat on the stool, made some adjustments, and caressed the keys, warming his fingers. Then he began playing Chopin's _Prelude in E minor Opus 28 n.4_. Christian noticed the sweet notes filling the room, enveloping him in a soft embrace that dazed his senses. When he finished, he kept his eyes closed.

"Mr. Grey, that was awesome." Mr. Harris said with awe in his voice.

Mr. Harris remark made Christian back to reality. To his harsh reality.

"I need some time to think" he barked while frowning.

"Of course, Mr. Grey. Take all the time you need." Mr. Harris said as he left him alone.

Christian kept himself sat on the piano stool. Why did he have to be so mean? For sure Mr. Harris was a good man. Why was it so hard to be normal? With a big sigh, he put his hands on the keyboard again. His eyes remained closed. Taking all the rage and sadness that fought to exit ripping his chest, his fingers began moving along the keys, playing the _Scarvo_ moment of Ravel's _Gaspard de la Nuit_. They moved faster, fiercely, until he missed a note. Christian stopped abruptly and he hit the keys with both his hands opened, producing a deafening sound. Then, he heard a gasp coming from his right side, and turned his gaze at that direction.

"What the fuck…" Christian began yelling, but stopped in his tracks when he saw a brown-haired young girl with the bluest eyes he had never seen staring at him, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry… I am so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to disturb you." she said ashamed.

Christian stopped breathing. These eyes seemed to see through him, reaching his soul. His dark soul. He felt so exposed. She hurried herself towards the door, but Christian asked her to stop.

"Stop. Come here." He said with a hoarse voice.

She slowly turned on her heels, and stayed still, looking down and fidgeting with her fingers.

"What were you doing here?" Christian asked slowly, as if talking to a child.

"I'm used to spend all the afternoons here." She said in a small voice, keeping her gaze to the floor.

"Please, look at me." Christian pleaded.

She looked into his eyes again, and he felt an overwhelming whirl of sensations pounding in his chest.

"I didn't mean to keep watch on you. I was doing my thing, and you began playing the piano. And I couldn't help it. It was so overwhelming, beautiful… and so sad at the same time."

She kept her gaze directly into Christian's, and he got up and approached her. She was beautiful. Her pale skin glowed spotless, her inviting full rosy lips were slightly parted, and her eyes shone like stars in the sky, calling him. And her words were warm and comforting.

"I just missed a note and failed…" He said harshly, keeping his self-loathing.

"You were playing beautifully. You missed a note, but that doesn't mean that you have failed at all. You just have to keep trying."

They kept staring at each other's eyes for a while, in silence. Their breathings, deep and harsh, were the only thing that could be heard.

"How old are you?" Christian whispered keeping his stare.

"Fifteen." She said whispering too, like it was a secret.

Christian felt a jolt in his chest. She was so young.

"What were you doing here?" He continued, as he composed himself. The girl began talking, but Christian interrupted her. "Please, don't tell me you were doing your thing again. That is not a real answer, and I won't like it." Christian's words brought a smile to her lips, a beautiful and sincere smile, and Christian couldn't help but smiling too.

"You got me." She conceded as she blushed. "I was studying a new score."

"Do you study music?" Christian asked pleased.

"I do love music. But I also have my other subjects at school."

"Do you play the piano?"

"I play piano and guitar." She said nodding while biting her bottom lip. Christian's eyes darkened, and he silently begged her to stop with a painful look. She immediately quit, widening her blue eyes.

"What score were you working on?"

"Debussy's _Claire de Lune_. It's charming and full of hope." Christian felt again her blue gaze intently through his mind and soul, reaching his core and warming his frozen heart. "Charming and full of hope. Like you" he thought.

Then Mr. Harris entered the room. "Annie, dear. Your mum just has called. She has arrived home right now." He said warmly, and left.

"I have to go." She said to Christian. He panicked at the thought that she was leaving, and, without thinking it twice, he grabbed her by the forearm and reached his other hand to brush his fingertips against her bottom lip, feeling its softness and her intake of breath.

She bitted her lip again and run out of the room with confusion written in her eyes.

Christian stayed in the same spot for several minutes. She was so beautiful, so charming, with those big blue pools in her face, and these full lips so soft and welcoming. He couldn't avoid touching their silky surface just to imagine crashing his mouth to hers, savouring her. But then again, she was only fifteen years old. She was just so young, and he was not like Elena.

When he returned to his senses, he went to the counter where Mr. Harris was busying himself with some stuff.

"I'm buying the Music Room Grand. Someone will pick it up later." He said, feeling numb.

Anna hurried out of the room and, after collecting her backpack, ran out of the shop. She kept running until she reached the first corner. Leaning against the wall, she touched her mouth and closed her eyes. She had a tingling feeling on her bottom lip. She could still notice his fingertips brushing slightly against it, sending shivers through her entire body. What had just happened? She was focused on her new score, hidden at her usual spot, when the sweet notes of the Music Room Grand filled the room, reaching her core. But she could feel something more; a deep sadness that made her shed a tear. Then, she got out of the broom closet and saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. There he was, the most gorgeous man in the planet. His chin up, drawing his square jaw. His lips slightly parted. His eyes closed, with his mind probably immersed somewhere else. The muscles of his arms moving while he caressed the keys with such elegant hands. Then, when he began the other melody, she could feel also his anger, but his music was full of beauty and sadness. She was a little bit scared, and then, he looked at her. She could stare at those beautiful grey eyes forever. She just wished she could read his mind. What would have happened to that gorgeous man to have such a broken heart? He seemed young, except for his sad eyes, but the fact was that she was just a silly girl, and he was a real man. An incredible, gorgeous, beautiful and full of sadness man.

* * *

**So, this was the first chapter. I look forward to reading your views! Hugs and kisses!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you for your reviews and your fantastic reception. I love this story, and I'm glad you love it too! You keep me trying my best.**

**So, let's continue...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2.**

Christian sat on the stool in front of his piano. He slid his fingers loosely on the keyboard. First, orphan sounds escaped through his fingers, and then the sweet notes of _Claire de Lune_ began filling the space, and Christian imagined her by his side, watching him. Smiling at him. What was all about this girl? She seemed so innocent, so pure. "_Charming and full of hope_". Christian smiled at the thought.

He took a shower before going to bed. It had been a strange day. The feeling of the hot water cascading over his skin was soothing and calming. But later, the only thing he could see when he closed his eyes to sleep was hers. Those big crystalline pools piercing his soul. In fact, her stare was calming too, in an odd way, as if someone out there was caring for him. _Did she care about him actually_? He thought.

Christian woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat, breathing heavy and deep. It had not been another one of his nightmares; he had been dreaming about her. He even could smell her sweet scent… The feel of her soft skin rubbing against his. His arms around her tiny body, pressing her tightly against him. Her soft moans in his ear. Her full lips kissing his scars, one by one. The thought sent a shiver through his spine, but it didn't scare him. That was weird, because no one could touch him there, even less kiss him. But imagine her doing it was comforting. He even didn't imagine her in his Playroom. She only deserved love and affection, not caning or whipping. Then, reality hit him with a slap in the face; she was only a child, and he was not capable of love, nor did he deserve to be loved. He rushed to the toilet to throw up all that was in his stomach. Then, he walked to his living room to bury himself in his music, between the mist of his sadness.

…

Two weeks had passed, with Christian focused in his job. But all the mergers and acquisitions could not erase her image of his mind. He even could feel the softness of her lips in his fingertips. So, one afternoon, he decided to come back to the piano shop.

The melodious sound of the tiny bell of the opening door startled Mr. Harris, who smiled at the sight of Christian wearing a business suit.

"Mr. Grey? It's good to see you again!"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Harris" Christian said with a serious face. In that precise moment, he was confronting the urge of turning on his heels and leave.

"Is there any problem with the piano, Mr. Grey?" Mr. Harris said, bothered with Christian's worried face.

"No, not at all" Christian said wavering a hand. "The piano is a perfect piece of art, and I'm enjoying so much playing it".

"So, what's the problem, then?"

"I… I was wondering… I only want to…" Christian couldn't find the words he had been repeating one time and another in his mind, and he passed both his hands through his face and hair. Then, his face changed with a determined look and his usual business-mode mask. "You know, Mr. Harris, this little girl, Annie, the one who was in the shop the other day?" Mr. Harris nodded frowning. "She told me she was taking piano lessons, and I thought I could pay for them. Playing piano helped me a lot as a child, and the other day it seemed to me she maybe was short of money…" "_Well done, Grey._" He thought.

"Oh… you're right, Mr. Grey". The furrow between Mr. Harris' eyebrows disappeared. "This girl has some trouble at home, not only financial" Mr. Harris said pointing with one finger. "That's the reason I let her stay here in the afternoons. But you don't have to worry for her piano lessons. I teach her for free. In fact, it's a pleasure to have such a nice girl hanging around. She reminds me of my granddaughters, who are now grown-up".

Christian could only focus on the information of Annie having trouble at home. "What do you mean? What kind of problems does she have, Mr. Harris?" He said with tension in his voice.

"Well… I don't know the details, Mr. Grey. I only know she was having some kind of trouble with her mother's new husband, so she used to stay here until her mother arrived home. I think Annie didn't like to be left alone with him."

Christian felt his rage rising up to his throat, making him scream, but he fought the urge, and clenched his fists both sides of his body, tightening his jaw. The thought of someone hurting her was abhorrent.

"I asked her mother once, but she didn't elaborate… so I thought the best I could do was letting her stay here. At first, she only walked through the corridors, looking at the instruments, and playing her guitar now and again. I still remember her enchanting voice while singing. Then, I decided to provide her the best I have, and we began her piano lessons. She's a good pupil, very focused and talented. At least, she could forget all her stuff while being here" Mr. Harris shrugged.

"I appreciate your effort, Mr. Harris. You are a good man. I had a difficult childhood and music helped me a lot too" Christian said sincerely.

"May I ask you a question, Mr. Grey?" Christian nodded and then Mr. Harris continued. "I don't want to be indiscreet, and even less sound patronizing… but your childhood may not be as far, isn't it? I mean… How old are you, son?"

"I'm 21. I could seem still young, but I'm a grown up man, and I can tell you that my childhood was left behind long ago" Christian said in a harsh tone.

Mr. Harris looked at Christian with worried eyes. "I didn't mean…" Christian heaved a sigh pulling his hair with his right hand. "Anyway, I want to help her".

"Well, I think she will be better now. We don't have to worry about her anymore"

"What do you mean, Mr. Harris?"

"She has moved with her stepfather, out of Seattle. He is a good man, I've known him a long time ago, and I know he adores her. He has been fighting to be with her stepdaughter for a long time, and the current situation made her mother change her mind and let her leave at last".

Christian noticed that everything was spinning around him and his legs were weak. His vision blurred and he had to hold himself firmly with both hands at the counter.

"Mr. Grey, are you ok?" Mr. Harris noticed the pained look on Christian's face. He looked him in the eye, and led him to a chair. Christian sat without noticing it, feeling numb, deaf by with the sound of the flow of his own blood through his veins.

"She left" Christian said whispering, staring at his hands on his lap. Mr. Harris exhaled heavily, relieved that Christian was speaking. "Mr. Grey, Christian… Are you ok?" Christian shut his eyes off and covered his face with his hands. Then, he brushed his mouth with his fingertips, keeping his eyes closed, mimicking the way he had touched her lips the day before. "She left, but she will be ok, won't she?" Christian pleaded Mr. Harris, looking at him straight in the eye.

"I think so, Mr. Grey". Mr. Harris said fondly. He took another chair and sat in front of Christian. Here was a lost man; a lost boy indeed. Then, he carefully chose the words to say the next: "Mr. Grey, I don't know what's going on. I suppose you two meet the other day and…and you two got connected. Maybe you share some things in common, like the music, or your difficulties in life". Christian gulped. "I know she is a charming bright young girl, but you also are a brilliant young man. Brilliant enough to know how to treat her properly." Christian straightened in his chair and felt embarrassed. "Don't worry, I know you care for her, it's easy to see in your eyes".

"Thank you Mr. Harris". Mr. Harris nodded, understanding everything that Christian couldn't express with words.

Christian got up from the chair and he was about to leave when Mr. Harris began talking again. "Mr. Grey, Annie left a week ago. She came every afternoon to the shop until then, as always, but she behaved in a different way". Christian turned on his heels. "The last day she came she asked me to tell you something, if you came back here one day…" Christian was holding his breath. "She told me to tell you to believe in yourself, and keep trying. I think she cared for you as well".

"Thank you again, Mr. Harris". Christian got out of the shop. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He began walking down the street, and a sad smile crossed his face as a single tear streamed down his cheek.

….

Ana arrived home after her mother's call to Mr. Harris' shop, as always. Almost a week had passed since her encounter with the boy with grey eyes. She hoped he returned somehow to the shop. She knew she didn't deserve this gorgeous man attention, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. About his beautiful eyes, full of passion and sadness. She could get lost in these eyes… About his sculptured lips. They seemed so soft… How would it be the feel of his soft lips and his raspy stubble in her face? She blushed at the thought. She had only kissed once, and it had been quite good, but she thought it probably was nothing to compare with. His hair seemed so soft too. She would like to entwine her fingers through it. She even remembered his scent, of soap and something more. Sweet and masculine, all mixed. And how would it be to be in his embrace?

"Ana, honey. You have your head in the clouds lately" Carla said, wavering her hands in the air.

"Sorry, mum" Ana said while blushing. "_Sure her mum couldn't know what was she thinking, did she?_" She thought.

"Anyway… I've got something really important to tell you!" Carla approached to her daughter and she took both Ana's hands in hers. "Ana, darling, I've decided to give Ray your custody. I know you are not comfortable here… and I want you to be happy".

"Mum" Ana jumped to her mother's arms, with tears of joy in her eyes. "I love you mum. You know that, right?"

"I know darling, I know"

"But, will you be ok, mum?" Ana said with concern in her eyes.

"I will be ok, honey. We have to sort some things out, that's all". Carla said with a reassuring smile. "Ray is waiting for your call. Go upstairs and talk with him".

Ana kissed her mum on the cheek and hurried the stairs up. Then, she stopped on her tracks. This was the moment she was waiting for so long, but now it was a wrong time. Will she ever see him again? A pain got installed in her chest, like a heavy load pressuring it. She went to her bedroom and called Ray.

The day before leaving, Ana waited patiently in the piano shop. Every time the bell rang, she lost her cool. She waited until Mr. Harris closed the shop. But he didn't come. After hugging Mr. Harris and thanking him for all his help, she asked him a last favor.

"Please, tell him that he is worth it. He has to believe in himself and not to give up".

* * *

**Well, this has been chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it, at least, the same I enjoy writing it.**

**As you have seen, this is a young Christian too, but they maintain the age difference. And I have imagined this Young Christian with his "stalker tendencies" less developed. That's the reason he doesn't pursue Ana.**

**I'm planning to update every week. **

**Please, review!**

**Hugs and kisses!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi to everyone! Here you are chapter 3. It took me a Little more than expected, but I wanted to post it before the end of the year. Again, thank you all for your reviews, and your warm encouragements.**

**And special thanks to FoodBookLover for her wise advise.**

**I hope you like it. PLease, review...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3.**

Ana looked down to her sneakers and then at the high-heeled shoes of the girls around her. She fidgeted her fingers on her lap, thinking that she ought to have dressed up a little more. She was wearing her blue jeans and some rock-band t-shirt. "_What was I thinking?_" She thought. She glanced sideways to her right and left. Elegant girls with dress pants and delicate blouses surrounded her. Some of them even were wearing pencil skirts! She patted her forehead and sighed.

"Next one, please. Anastasia Rose Steele?" Ana rose up from the chair and smiled shyly to the man who had called her name. He was Mr. Clayton, a recognized musical director and an incredible sax player. There were also with him the dean of the faculty of fine arts and some other people Ana didn't know. She entered the auditorium with butterflies in her stomach. She sat on the piano stool and placed herself, making sure she was in the correct position to be comfortable with the pedals. With her eyes closed, she caressed the keyboard feeling the humming of the piano and automatically she reached her hand to her lips. This reminded her of him. After five years, she still could feel that soft touch. His features were a little bit blurred, but his strong presence, the pull between them and those beautiful grey eyes were etched in her memory. She took a deep breath and started the _Scarvo_ moment of Ravel's _Gaspard de la Nuit_. Her fingers flew along the keyboard, getting faster and braver, keeping a frenetic rhythm that showed all the passion that filled her heart. All the time she was thinking about him, her heartbeat growing fast, until she finished. She smiled and opened her eyes. Then, she looked at the astounded faces in front of her. The people that were in the room when she entered were open-mouthed, and now the door of the auditorium was wide-opened and the people that were at the corridor before, were now inside the room, staring at her, including Kate, who was standing with a wide smile and her thumbs up. Then, a huge applause began.

"I think that the brand new music band of WSU has found its piano player!" Mr. Clayton said, still clapping. "That was awesome, Anastasia. It would be an honour for me that you join us in this project". Ana flushed profusely to the ears, and with a tiny voice accepted the offer.

That night, Ana, Kate and José went to celebrate Ana's achievement. The three of them were having a beer and chatting while sitting cross legged in some comfy sofas in a corner of the club. Soft background music was played.

"If you could have only seen her, José. It was incredible; everyone in the room was open-mouthed. Our Ana is such a great musician!" Kate said to José with proud in her voice, making Ana blush hard.

"It's a pity I couldn't go and see you, Ana!" José said.

"Well, don't worry my dear. You will be able to enjoy my music in our next concert". Ana said making a reverence and winking.

"That's my Ana!" Kate said making a toast. "Here's to our last year at college and all our future successes!" They clinked their bottles and had a large gulp of beer.

"Where do you want to go dancing, guys?" Kate said excited.

"Sorry girls, but I have some work to do tonight at the radio. We have the music program from 23:00 to 1:00, so I can't go dancing with you". José said pouting.

"I love the campus radio. It's cool". Ana said nonchalantly. "You really enjoy your job as audio technician there, don't you?"

"A lot" José said grinning. In that moment, José's phone rang and he took the call almost immediately. He stood up from the sofa and paced back and forth with one hand at his hip. "Hi, Paul… Oh, no! You must be kidding! What the fuck? What shall we do now? Mmm, wait…" Ana and Kate watched him with curiosity, sharing suspicious glances. Then, José approached Ana. "You said the campus radio was cool, didn't you?" Ana nodded and frowned. "Ok, don't worry Paul. I have a fantastic solution. We have a substitute". José said to the other side of the phone line and hung up. Then, he kept staring Ana with a smirk.

"What happens?" Ana questioned frowning even more.

"You have to do me a favor. In fact, you will, because you are a really good friend of mine, and that's what good friends do". José said to Ana with pleading eyes.

"Ohhhh, what do you want me to do?" Ana said covering her face with both hands. These two knew her so well…

"Oh, Ana, I knew I could count on you!" José said grasping her hands and lowering them, revealing her face.

"You don't play fair…" Kate said to José, trying to hide her smile.

"For fuck's sake, let it out José" Ana said exasperated.

"I need you to run the music program tonight. The current announcer has called just a few minutes ago telling he won't come! We need someone to conduct the program. We need you!"

Ana's face changed astounded, denying with her head, and Kate began clapping her hands in excitement.

"Please, Ana. You will do great! Music is your life! You know everything about it, and you love it. During the program, it is all about choosing the right songs and making good remarks of them, and I can say that you're the person I know who knows more different kind of songs and authors. And don't forget you are a musician indeed. A great one".

"Don't flatter me, José. It doesn't go with you". Ana said pouting.

"Come on, Ana. I will be there helping with the technical details. You don't have to worry at all, just play your magic!" He kneeled on the floor just besides her, with both his hands together in front of his face, for the amusement of Kate and the rest of people near them, and Ana's embarrassment.

"Ok, I'll do it. I'll do it, but please, stop. Stop it!"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Christian put a fake smile on his handsome face and shook the hand of probably the hundredth person in the night. He was really pissed off. He was exhausted of the flattering men and the women who were throwing themselves all around him. He felt everyone in the room wanted something of him. No one wanted to really know him. No one really cared. In fact, neither he did.

"Oh, Mr. Grey! You have to tell us what your secret is; how is it possible that you have built such an empire at such a young age, and only in five years?" A woman in her forties said batting her eyelashes profusely.

"Mrs. Gardner, it's all about working hard and surround yourself with a good team. Half of my success is due to them." Christian answered maintaining the fake smile. He couldn't stand it anymore and wanted to get out of there right in that moment. He took out his blackberry from his pocket pretending a fake message. "Well, you'll have to excuse me; I have to solve something important at work". Smiling at the crowd that was surrounding him, he got out of the room. With a nod, Taylor followed him to the main entrance.

"Where do you want to go, sir?"

"To Grey House".

Christian relaxed in the car. He loosened his tie and undid the first two buttons of his shirt. He knew these parties were a part of his job, especially these ones near Christmas, but it was getting harder and harder to bear them. Anyway, people were softer around these dates, and it was much easier to make better deals. He needed to relax. He could phone his current submissive to make him feel better. He could fuck her mouth and fuck her hard until made her lose consciousness. But it was Tuesday and in fact, he was not in the mood. Maybe he was getting bored of this too. There was only one thing that really calmed him. He didn't want to admit it, but only thinking of those blue eyes, the bluest he had ever seen, he really calmed. The memory of her was still fresh on his mind. Her beautiful face. Her mesmerizing gaze. Her lovely voice. Her wonderful smile. Her soft lips. But he also remembered how he felt the moment he knew she had left. He didn't want to feel the same ever again. His heart shattered into a million pieces, although he knew it was for her best.

They arrived to the parking lot and Christian got out of the car without waiting Taylor. "Taylor, you can go to Escala now. I'll return on my own. The R8 is already parked here". Taylor was going to reply when the warning look on Christian's eyes stopped him from doing it. He knew better than pissing off his boss. "Ok, sir. Good night".

Christian reached out to the elevator and pressed the button to the twentieth floor, where his office was located. The hallways were dark, only the emergency lights were shining weakly, drawing odd shadows in the walls and furniture. When he arrived to his office, he pressed his forehead to the cool large window that showed the impressive Seattle's skyline. He looked down to the ground watching the tiny people walking in single file, like little ants. He observed the cars running as if they were searching for something or someone, in a strange race. All the bright windows of the surrounding buildings showing different private lives, hundreds of different stories behind them, as if in a theatre. He felt so small and distant looking that entire mesmerizing spectacle. He also felt sentimental. He felt something was missing. And he neither was in the mood for working.

Then he heard a sound, like a childish giggle, and music. He began walking, looking for the source of the sound and then he realized the information technology department was illuminated. Barney was there, sitting in front of his computer, chewing a blueberry muffin while typing on the keyboard, surrounded by empty coffee paper cups. He was listening to classical music that came from the computer.

"It's a little bit late today, Barney". Christian said with his arms crossed in his chest and a smirk in his face. He thought he had to revise Barney's salary if he kept staying so late very often. He liked Barney. He was a geek, and very peculiar, but he was extremely intelligent and efficient, and Christian always felt he could trust him. That was the reason he had appointed him head of the information technology department.

"Oh, good night Mr. Grey" Barney answered cleaning the muffin crumbs of his chest with the back of his hand. He wasn't surprised to see Mr. Grey at midnight in the office. He was such a workaholic. "I'm doing some background checks to our security firewalls that need to be done out of office hours".

Christian leaned his back to a column with both his hands in his pockets and his legs crossed. "I didn't imagine you liked this type of music. It is Bachianas Brasileiras number 5, isn't it?" Christian asked amused. He felt he could relax with this guy. They were two misfits; very different to each other, but misfits in the end.

"Oh, I think so. I mean, I didn't know anything about this song five minutes ago. But I really like it. In fact, I'm listening to a web-radio one friend of mine recommended me some weeks ago. In this program there's a girl who plays a very eclectic selection of different songs, and then she explains some background about them, about the author, or something related to the song. I think it's interesting".

"I really like this song already. What's the radio name?" Something had caught Christian's curiosity.

"It's WSU radio. It's conducted by college students. This friend of mine studies there, and he told me about this new program that began some weeks ago. It lasts from 23:00 to 1:00, every Tuesday and Thursday". Christian nodded in silence. He didn't know WSU had a radio. He was investing in the farming division, and also he had donated some money to create a music band at the beginning of the school year.

The music finished and a sweet warm female voice captured Christian's attention.

"Well guys, you have listened to the marvelous aria number 5 of Bachianas Brasileiras, a perfect mixture of Johan Sebastian Bach and the Brazilian folklore created by the singular Hector Villalobos". Christian gasped to the sound of that voice. It sounded familiar to him. "Now, I want to show you one last song to end tonight's program. Pay attention to the lyrics, as always. I'm Midnight Sun and this is _Kelly Clarkson's Dark side_. Dedicated to the boy with the most beautiful and sad eyes I've ever met. It's for you".

The song began with its music box first notes and Christian entered in a trance state. _"It's for you…"_ Her voice was hypnotizing. "She always dedicates her last song to this guy. Midnight Sun, as in the Arctic Circle… It's cool, isn't it?" Barney said nonchalantly to Christian while typing in the keyboard. Christian shook his head and sighed.

Meanwhile, in Vancouver, Anastasia reclined in her swivel chair. "Will you tell me someday who the hell this guy was?" José told her through the headphones. She turned herself around with the chair and moved her index finger from right to left repeatedly with a smirk. Then, she turned around again and began singing. She loved that song. For her, everyone had a dark side, and a bright one. Like that boy with grey eyes…

José relished with her voice. She had a beautiful voice. She was beautiful inside and outside… but he knew he could not have her ever. For her, he only was a good friend, almost a brother. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. Then, with a wicked smirk, he pressed rapidly the necessary buttons to turn off the music and let Ana's voice show up to the audience.

"_Like a diamond from black dust / It's hard to know what can become if you give up / So don't give up on me / please remind me who I really am / Everybody's got a dark side / Do you love me? / Can you love mine? / Nobody's a picture perfect / but we're worth it / You know that we're worth it / Will you love me? / Even with my dark side?"_

"_Don't run away. Don't run away / Just tell me that you will stay / promise me you will stay / Don't run away / Don't run away / Just promise me you will stay / promise me you will stay / Will you love me?"_

Christian stiffened as he felt shivers down his spine. That sweet voice… He closed his eyes and concentrated in the voice and the lyrics. "_Don't give up on me… Remind me who I really am… Everybody's got a dark side… Will you love me?" _His heart was beating hard in his chest connecting the words of the song to the words that girl said to him five years ago… "_You just have to keep trying_". He looked at Barney, frightened he could hear the beatings. "Wow, she has a voice, uh?" Barney said nonchalantly. Christian nodded and took a deep breath. "Are you ok, Mr. Grey?" Christian took another deep breath and felt strange. A mixture of feelings were attached to his chest; a strange calmness with a hint of pain. But no more loneliness. "I'm not sure, but I think I'm ok".

When Ana realized what José had done it was late. She blushed profusely and she drew a line through her neck with her index finger towards José with a killing gaze. He laughed. "Well, guys, ladies and gentlemen, this was my Christmas present for all of you, the beautiful voice of our lovely and extremely shy Midnight Sun".

Ana sighed. "Well, yes. That was me". Ana covered the microphone with her hand and said "You are going to pay, José" but the sentence was heard by the audience in a strangled voice. Christian, who was listening intently from Seattle, felt automatically a feeling that began in his chest and ended in his face…hot and throbbing…, maybe jealousy? He pressed his lips in a hard line. Who was this José, that was teasing this lovely girl?

"Anyway, happy Christmas to everyone. The radio will remain closed due to the Holidays until January, so happy New Year too for everyone. And don't forget to share your comments, hopes and questions with us. You know, write to the radio email with the subject Midnight Sun. Be good and feel the music".

After cleaning up everything in the studio, José and Ana went home. They said goodbye to each other in the parking lot with a hug and Ana entered into her car. She remained seated in the driver seat. She took the lid off the driver's mirror and looked into her eyes. How likely was it that he was listening? Why on earth she had to do that every single night? She was a fool, but she needed it. Maybe… maybe someday she will find him again.

Christian entered the R8 to drive home. He remained seated inside the car and took the lid off the driver mirror. Two dark grey deep pools were staring at him. There was something… something in her voice, something in the way she talked and the things she said. "No more loneliness" he whispered to himself.

* * *

**Well... tell me what you think. It's a kind of reencounter... for the time being. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hugs and kisses!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to everyone!**

**Here it is chapter 4. I would like you to tell me if the pace is correct, or if it's being too slow. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4.**

Christian brushed his fingertips between them while staring at the screen of his laptop. He was sitting in his bed, with the Mac on his crossed legs. This was not about work, so he had decided not to be in his office. What was he going to do? Was it a good idea? He closed down the screen. _Dammit_, why was he so goddamn hesitating? It was only a simple e-mail!

He had decided to use a pen-name. But which one? First impressions were important. Christian slid both his hands through his face and hair. If he were so fucking asshole at work he never would get a good deal! Then, a name came to his mind: Fifty Shades. "_Fifty Shades of fucked up"_, he thought. Well, better only Fifty Shades.

With trembling fingers he typed the URL of WSU radio page and clicked on the e-mail button. He filled the subject space with "Midnight Sun" and then he wrote the most personal e-mail he had never written to anyone. Ending with a "Happy Christmas" he pressed the send button and closed the laptop. With a sigh, he got up and went to the shower before going to his parents' house to celebrate Christmas.

He raised his head, letting the hot water fall upon his face. Then, he bowed it and placed both his palms on the cold wall of the shower; the hot cascade massaging his broad shoulders. Facing to the floor, he opened his eyes and smiled a genuine smile. He was a little bit scared for what he had done, but he couldn't help feeling somehow relieved.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Ana hugged Ray with all her strength. "Happy Christmas, daddy! I've missed you so much!"

"Happy Christmas to you, Annie. I've missed you too! You're so grown up". Ray separated a little from Ana, just to look her straight in the eye; his gaze full of pride. "You know, Annie, I'm really proud of you. You have become an incredible woman. A beautiful, intelligent and talented woman".

Anastasia felt the tears in the back of her eyes, threatening to shed. "Thank you, daddy. It's all because of you".

They enjoyed the delicious filled turkey that Anastasia prepared, and then Ray made some coffee for him and a cup of tea for Ana.

"Tell me about the music band, darling. When is your next concert?"

"It's great, daddy! I love it! You know, it is hard sometimes, with all the rehearsals and my English Literature subjects. I'm working very hard, specially now that is my last year in college, but I'm enjoying a lot. We still don't have any dates for the next concerts. I'll keep you informed". Ana said while sipping her tea.

"And what about the radio program?"

"Well, I'm enjoying it so much too. You know, I love music. It's incredible just being able to spend my time listening to good songs, and talking about it" Ana said shrugging.

Ray fidgeted his fingers, looking down to the table. "I heard you singing last day".

Ana widened her eyes and looked embarrassed. "Well, it was just another one of José's tricks. I was not supposed to be heard!" She pouted.

"But you have a beautiful voice, Ana. You don't have to be ashamed".

"Look, I love singing, but I'm too shy for it. I can hide behind my piano while playing, but singing is another thing..."

"Maybe you could try shutting your eyes" Ray said with a smirk.

"Oh, yes, or maybe I should sing blindfolded!" They both laughed heartily with tears spilling from their eyes, until they were exhausted. Ray cleaned his face with the back of his hand. "Annie, dear, can I ask you something?" His eyes were a little bit worried, but his smile was warm.

"Sure daddy". Anastasia felt alarmed and she straightened on the sofa.

"Well, I was wondering... I mean, I know you are a grown up woman and all this stuff, but you will always be my little girl". Ray looked embarrassed, but he continued his plea. "I was wondering... who is this boy you always dedicate your last song? He seems to be always on your mind..."

Ana felt she just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. _Dammit!_ Was she so obvious? _Shit and doble shit!_ "Oh, daddy... he is a boy I met once. He is no one... I mean, nothing important. You know, a teenage silly thing. Nothing". She said opening her eyes wide with a fake smile.

"I'm sorry Ana. You don't have to tell me". Ray grasped her hand warmly.

"It's okay, dad. I don't mind at all" she lied, waving her hand nonchalantly.

In the afternoon, Ray was feeling a little sleepy and he went for a nap. Ana borrowed his laptop to check her e-mails. She was sitting on the sofa, sipping another cup of tea and listening to Christmas classical hits in the background. She began thinking about her conversation with Ray. Why did she kept thinking about that boy like a silly teenager? She was really annoyed with herself. Kate was always telling her she had to move on. José kept teasing her too, telling her she had to open herself to the "dating world" (although she suspected it was him he wanted her to open for), and now, her dad was wondering who this boy was. Sure they were right; it was not a healthy behaviour to keep fantasizing with a man she even didn't know in fact. He was only a shadow, a kind of tender-handsome-mysterious dark knight who happened to appear and disappear of her life in a rush, leaving a indelible track and entering in her dreams, her wilder ones. For God's sake, she even didn't know his name! She had tried going out with other boys, some of them really nice ones, but when they had tried to get closer, she rejected them. There was some kind of invisible wall that she could not run through. When she was with a boy, she only could think about Him. They were His arms that were embracing her; they were His hands that were entangled through her hair. They were His lips kissing her. She even could smell His scent. It was driving her insane, so she had decided some time ago to give up with all the dating stuff.

And now, she had realized it was so ridiculously obvious that everyone around her had noticed. _Dammit!_ She instinctively reached her hand to touch her bottom lip, remembering his electrical touch, a bad habit that she used to do to reassure herself when she felt stressed. _Doble dammit!_ Annoyed with herself, really pissed-off, she tried to focus in her e-mails.

Since the day she had sung on-air the week before, there had been a lot of e-mails to Midnight Sun talking about it. José's trick had been a kind of commotion in the campus. Deep in her soul, she was thrilled that people liked her singing, but she never admited it. She took a quick look over the e-mails until one of them catched her attention. He was using a pen-name. Fifty Shades? She felt a shiver through her spine reading those two words. She quickly clicked the link and began reading it:

_Dear Midnight Sun,_

_I don't know you, but I feel somehow connected to you. I think you remind me of someone I met in the past; someone who I really didn't get to know neither. There's something in your sweet voice that I'm attached to; something in the things you say, the way you talk, and even in your silences. The songs you choose seem to fit me so well, as if they were meant to me. I don't understand why, but it gives me hope, and it also scares me a little, but at the same time it relieves me. It sounds crazy, doesn't it? It probably sounds strange, but that's the way I feel._

_I want to hear your beautiful voice singing again. I know the other day you were singing for someone special for you; it was crystal clear, but I'm a selfish man. Please, keep singing for him. I'm only asking your permission to get enchanted by your sweet spell too._

_I have a very dark side, but it seems you bring light into it._

_Yours sincerely, Fifty Shades._

_Happy Christmas._

Ana closed her eyes and gulped. Her mouth had gone dry, and her breath was harsh and erratic. She placed her left hand on her chest, over her heart, and she felt it pounding heavily. She tried to stand up to get some air, but her legs were weak. She drank the rest of her tea in one shot, to hydrate her dry throat. What was happening to her? What was all about? He seem to know her, but then again he seemed not. And she didn't know why, but he sounded strangely familiar, like in an old repeated dream. She reread the e-mail again. It was so personal; too intimate reading those things from a complete stranger, but at the same time it felt just right. She was confused. Who was this Fifty Shades? Did she really wanted to know?

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Ana stayed a few days with Ray, and then she moved to Savannah to spend New Year's Eve with Carla and Bob. Her mum had moved to the East Coast some time after meeting him. Ana thought he was good for her mother; so different from husband number three, and she was happy for her. Carla was thrilled with her daughter being a radio star, as she called Ana, but she was not as happy having to keep it in secret. Carla was also worried about Ana's loneliness, and she kept telling her every now and then.

"Mum, I'm not alone! I have Kate and José. And I have you, and Ray, and Bob. And I also have my music. It is all I need".

"But darling... José... He is a really good boy, isn't he? And really handsome!"

"Mum, don't! José is only a good friend. Look, mum; currently I'm not interested in dating anyone, that's all".

"And that other boy?" Carla asked with hope in her voice.

"What boy?" Ana asked frowning.

"Well, that boy you keep mentioning in your programme... Are you in love with him?"

Ana gulped. She wanted to stand up and leave, but she kept calm. Finally, she sighed and decided to be sincere, not only with her mum but with herself. "Can I miss someone I don't know?" Carla frowned and grabbed Ana's hands with hers. "Mum... I met a boy in Seattle before leaving with Ray. It was only a brief encounter. I don't know why, but it has been etched in my mind. We talked a little, and that's all. He played the piano beautifully, too."

"Did he like you too?" Carla asked tenderly, remembering those harsh days.

"I don't know... I don't think so. He was older than me, and I don't think he could be interested in me in any way".

Carla pulled Ana's chin up. "Don't think like this, sweetheart. You were a beautiful girl, and now you are a beautiful woman. Not only beautiful, but talented and interesting. But I think you feel lonely, and that you are using the memory of that boy as a shield. Live your precious life, darling".

Ana kept quiet for a moment, drinking in her mother's words. "I'll give it a try, mum".

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

There were two hours left for the new year to come. Christian was in his living room, watching quietly the city lights through the wall glass while sipping chilly white wine. He had planned the best way to spend New Year's Eve. He was wearing his old, ripped jeans, with the top button undone, bare chest and barefoot. He turned around and went to his Playroom. Susannah was willingly waiting for him, perfectly positioned in the submissive way. He closed the door behind him and chose some items of the toys drawer. Then, he stood in front of her. "Look at me, Susannah". She raised her face to him, and Christian gasped. Two shining blue eyes were staring at him, blessed with the most beautiful smile. He shook his head, and then there was Susannah again, with a perfect submissive impassive glance. He frowned, and passed a hand through his hair.

Susannah changed imperceptibly her expression. "Are you all right, sir? Have I done something to disturb you?" Her voice was monotone and soulless.

"Come here" He ordered her. She stood up graciously and went to the spot Christian was signaling, just beneath the beginning of the ceiling grid. "Lift your arms above your head". Christian ordered Susannah, taking a pair of shackles with leather cuffs from his back pocket. When he was about to fasten them, there She was again, smiling at him, reaching his soul with her piercing blue eyes. "Fuck!" Christian shouted through gritted teeth. He fastened quickly the handcuffs and blindfolded her. That was not what he had planned, but he couldn't look her in the eye. Now, with Susannah helpless he felt a little more relaxed. "Ok, let's have some fun". Christian said, more to himself. He sighed and run his eyes over Susannah's naked body. "Nice view" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers through her spine. Then, he began teasing her with a flogger through her belly, her back, then her breasts, her buttocks. Susannah, with her head turned back couldn't contain her soft moans. "Hush now" Christian growled. "I want to see you". He removed the blindfold and grabbed her hair near the back of her head, crashing his body to hers and lifting her head with the movement. And there She was again, warming his soul with her bright stare and her lovely smile. "_Don't give up on me..._" She whispered into his mind, with Her voice being the one of the girl on the radio, Midnight Sun.

"I can't do this". Christian said letting her go. Susannah frowned deeply, astonished. Christian lowered both her arms and reached for a bath robe that he offered to Susannah. "Sorry, Susannah. I can't do this anymore".

Now her face was clueless. "What... what do you mean, sir?". She said while putting on the robe.

Christian felt ridiculous, but he understood he owed an explanation to Susannah. "Ok, I'm going to be sincere, Susannah. I think I'm thinking about another person... and I just can't help it."

Susannah widened her eyes and nodded. "I understand. May I speak freely?" Christian nodded. "Ok... I didn't know why, but you were different lately... maybe distracted?"

"Distracted, uh?" Christian said smirking. Susannah shrugged. "Well, I'm sorry, then". He apologized. "I think we have to move beyond. Our contract is finished. It's been a pleasure". Christian offered his hand to Susannah and she shook it.

"The pleasure had been mine, sir".

After seeing off Susannah, Christian went to his bedroom to change his clothes and rushed to his parents house. Maybe he could begin the New Year in a different, better way.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Kate entered in a rush to Ana's bedroom, shouting and waving her hands into the air. "Midnight Sun is the new star of the campus!" She finished her race sitting cross-legged on Ana's bed.

"Good morning, Kate" Ana covered her head with the pillow. "How much energy the very first day after the holidays!"

"Oh, Ana, don't be half-hearted! Your voice is amazing, and your popularity has raised to the top! There's an incredible review about you in the campus journal web page. Not mine!" Kate said putting her right hand across her heart and raising the left one.

"Kate, promise me you won't reveal my identity to anyone!" Ana said alarmed.

"I promise. I only think it would be good for your career to show your talent; it is such a great extracurricular activity for your last year at college, and you are such a good professional... but don't worry. My lips are sealed".

"Thanks" Ana smiled.

They had breakfast in the bar of the kitchen. Kate was still trying to convince Ana to end her anonimity.

"I want to show you something". Ana said while grabbing Kate's laptop. "There you are. Read this and tell me what you think". Ana showed her the e-mail sent by _Fifty Shades_. Kate read it carefully, paying attention to every single word and then she looked to Ana. "Ok... what do you think?" Ana required.

"_Fifty Shades_... It sounds interesting". Kate said vaguely.

"Nothing else?" Ana insisted.

"Well, there you have your first real fan, don't you think? But it sounds weird". Kate answered frowning.

"It doesn't sound weird to me, but familiar". Ana fidgeted her fingers, avoiding Kate's eyes.

"Familiar? Do you think you know him?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure..."

"Oh, no! Don't tell me you think he is that boy of yours!" Kate said mimicking the quotation marks with her fingers. "Ana, this is the real world, not a romantic story!"

"I know Kate. I'm not a fool. But there's something in this guy that attracts me, a lot. I think I'm going to play his game".

* * *

**Well...tell me what you think. I'm dying for their reunion too, but some things must happen before they met!**

**Although in this chapter there wasn't any song, music is and will be very important in this story. I will put the title and author of the songs that I mention during the chapters at the end of the next one. I think it is a good idea to listen to them. I do while writing... it hepls me to feel the situation and what I want to describe.**

**Hugs and kisses!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again!**

**First of all, I want to thank you all for your incredible reviews and for your fidelity. I want you to know I'm not writing this story on the go; I have a clear vision of the reunion between Christian and Ana from the beginning. Only I hope you join me to enjoy the way together!**

**Another thing; I told you that music is very important in this story; as you can see, it helps the story to develop. I listen to the songs mentioned or quoted in the story while writing; it helps me to embrace the character's feelings and be able to express them in a better way. I think it would be good too to listen to them while reading, if possible, so I will put a list of the songs at the end of the chapter. I've also created a Spotify list, which will be updated regularly with the new songs.**

**I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5.**

"Here you are, next program schedule". Ana told José, bringing him a manila folder. "There you have the songs in order of appearance and some background. I'm sure we have them all in our archives".

José took a look at them and whistled "Wow, Ana, you have done quite a work here. Oh... and are you sure about this?" José said pointing with his index finger to the very last part of the text.

"Yes, of course. We have to keep our audience interested... and it's also something I have to do" She said smiling. José smiled too at the thought of listening to Ana's beautiful voice again.

# # # #

The day after, Christian was sitting in his office, in front of his laptop, sipping from a glass of white wine. It was almost 23:00 h. He stood up and looked out of the window to Seattle's skyline. Then, a radio jingle filled the space of the room. He took off his jacket and sat down, clutching both armrests with his hands.

"Good night guys, welcome to WSU radio, I'm Midnight Sun and we aim to fill your heart and souls with good music".

Christian closed his eyes and felt that voice enveloping him like a warm breeze. It was the sexiest voice he could ever remember, sweet and spicy all mixed in an incredible result, that made him melt. How was it possible, to get enchanted only with a voice, as in a siren's call? He let go the breath he didn't know he was holding and he relaxed immediately, loosening his tie and reclining in the armchair.

"How were your holidays? Mine were... interesting". Ana paused for effect. She was thinking about that mysterious guy. Would he be listening to her? "Well, we have to thank you all for your incredible response to our last program. We never expected so many e-mails!"

Christian kept lying on his armchair with his eyes closed. Would she be refering to his e-mail as "interesting"? And why the hell she didn't expect people going crazy about her lovely voice? It was captivating for him...

"I want to begin this new year with a classic. You know I love classics. This song was written originally by Screamin' Jay Hawkins in 1956, begining as a song about the lost of love, and then transforming into a more violent thing, where Hawkins claimed his wife's possession. It became quickly a success, and it has been versioned in many occasions by many different artists. Nina Simone's is one of the most known. She transformed the tune into a thrilling love song, complete with horns and strings, and it had become one of her most well known songs. Enjoy this _I put a spell on you_... especially you, _Fifty_.

Christian opened his eyes abruptly, staring at the screen with his palms flat on the table, to reassure himself of what he had heard right in that moment. Did she just have mentioned him? He smiled widely, showing his perfect teeth and he leaned in the chair again, removing his tie and throwing it on the table, as the sexy notes of the song filled the room, making him feel sexy as well. He sighed. She not only was talking to him, but she was beginning a game, and sure as hell he loved to play!

Anastasia enjoyed the program very much. She loved the effect that music could do to people; from soothe your soul to inflame your spirit. She believed that, with only a song, you could go from hell to heaven; from lost to found. She prepared herself for the very last part of the show, plugging her keyboard to allow it to be heard through the radio sound system while Radiohead moaned in the background about wanting a perfect body and a perfect soul. She turned her head to José a little bit nervous, and he gave her a encouraging smile and the thumbs up.

Christian enjoyed the show. He liked the music she was choosing; it fitted him so well, as if she knew him. He also loved the comments she made about the songs. She seemed such an interesting woman, someone to spend your time with, chatting about whatever. He closed his eyes again, and began thinking about how would she be. Would she be tall or short? Slim or curvy? What would her hair colour be? And her eyes colour? He didn't mind. He would love feeling her breath in his ear while hearing her singing softly. He felt a shiver through his spine thinking about it. And he was sure she smelt delicious, as her voice, sweet and spicy at the same time; sexy as hell. Suddenly, the scent of that girl, Annie, filled his nostrils, letting out a soft moan. He shook his head to recover his senses. Would he really want to face her? Would he really want her to know him, the real him? He wasn't so sure about that. He wasn't so brave.

Ana closed her eyes and took a big breath trying to steady her nerves. All these conversations with her parents these past holidays had made her think about her issues. And she had arrived to a simple conclusion; no matter what, she was drawn to him, to that grey-eyed boy. She was sure it had been an isolated encounter, one of these things that happen once in your life and remain recorded in your mind and soul forever. She didn't expect much more from it, but she neither felt the need to move forward still. She was comfortable with it. She felt sentimental, but not sad. She had assumed that she could not expect anymore, and that was it. The radiohead song finished and she began talking again.

"Everyone needs a little bit of control, don't we?" She said refering to the song that had already finished. "But we have to choose what control mean for us. I've been thinking lately... You, my lost boy, were like a shadow in a dream, the best dream I could ever have. I'm not upset or sad. Maybe I'm a little bit coward, but I just don't want it to end. I don't know why, but you make me feel good, so... why stopping thinking about you?"

Anastasia sighed and gulped. Christian was listening intently, trying to absorb every word as if his life depended on it.

"I'm borrowing, not stealing**(*)**, this marvelous song by Gavin DeGraw. It's from his 2011 album _Sweeter_ and it's called _Spell it out_. Pay attention to the lyrics, as always. It's the best way I have to communicate with you". Then she began playing the keyboard and singing the song, pouring her soul into the music.

"_With my eyes wide open / and with words unspoken / I still understand_

_And I'm reading your mind / using every outline / you're drawing in my hand_

_Feel your fingers / I'm in way too deep_

_To wake up / Step out / Cause I'm really getting used to being in this dream / You know what I mean I / Can't find / Any reason I would ever wanna turn back now / Once you spelled it out"_

Christian felt again the warm embrace of her sweet perfectly intoned voice. He felt a light oppression on his chest. It wasn't a sharp pain; it was much more like a sweet longing_. _He looked at his hands, which were resting on his lap, and touched his fingertips. There She was again, piercing his heart with her deep blue eyes, so big and innocent. He imagined it was her who was singing for him.

"_When I first met you / there were things I'd been through / that I would never tell_

_But it was almost as if / you already knew my language / cause you'd been there yourself"_

_Oh, Midnight Sun, you've hit the nail on the head again!_ He thought. He remembered the way She looked at him that day at the piano shop, like She were capable of seeing through him and knowing all the shit, but not wanting to leave. The song really suited him. He smiled sadly, with the longing he was feeling seized in his chest. _She left, but it was for the best, for her best_, he thought. At least he could share this longing with _Midnight Sun_. It seemed that she was in the same situation than him.

Ana poured all her longing at the song. There was so much to say. If only He were listening to her. Would this song make him feel better? Would He still be bearing all that anger and sadness? Would He acknowledge all the meaning of it? She felt his smoldering grey stare heating her core, unleashing her soul, accelerating her heartbeat. She even felt his scent and imagined him trapping her in a tight embrace.

"_Come on, we can leave the world behind / Close the curtains, shut out the light / Just state the good / Don't let me go / Don't tell me I should  
Wake up_

_Step out / Cause I'm really getting used to being in this dream / You know what I mean I / can't find / any reason I would ever wanna turn back now / once you spelled it out"_

Ana felt drained after finishing the song, and she smiled while a single tear slipped through her cheek. She whispered her farewell.

"Well, it seems I have no control at all". She chuckled. "I hope you like it. We'll be back in two days. Be good and feel the music".

# # # #

Grace was thrilled with Christian's behavior during the last weeks. She was so happy, that she didn't hesitate to share her bliss with one of her best friends, Elena.

"He's calmer and a little bit more loving. He smiles sometimes. Even I saw him laughing at Christmas and New Year's Eve!" Grace said joining her hands in her chest.

"Oh, dear, it is fantastic" Elena said with a fake smile. "And... do you know the reason of this change in Christian? Has he told you something?" Elena was really pissed off about Christian. He had not phone her in ages, and she knew about the end of the contract with Susannah. She suspected something or someone was interfering, and she wanted to know.

"I have no clue, Elena. You know my son is a very private person. I do not intend to risk upsetting him. For me, watching him happy is enough!"

"Of course, Grace".

In that moment, Christian entered the room. Grace greeted him warmly, while Elena kept her coolness.

"Here he is. He is visiting us every Sunday for lunch since Christmas holidays" Grace said to Elena with joy. "How are you, sweetheart? It's good to see you". Grace approached Christian and kissed him in both cheeks.

"I'm fine mum. Elena". Christian answered affectionately to his mother, and then nodded cooly towards Elena.

"It's been a long time since we met, Christian. I miss you". Elena got closer and kissed him in the cheek.

"You know, Elena, I'm a very busy man". Christian felt something wrong about her. She was usually cool and arrogant, with that domineering halo that used to turn him on, but that day he could feel something more; some kind of restrained rage only visible for an imperceptible evil spark in her eyes. That look would probably scared him in the past, but in that moment it only pissed him off.

"I know you're busy, but I need to talk to you about some issues of our shared business. Maybe we can meet this next Tuesday for dinner at the Mile High Club. You can pick me up at 7:00 h in the afternoon". Elena ordered with a smirk, feeling pleased with herself.

"I'm always interested in my investments, Elena. If you have any problems concerning our business I will be pleased to help you, but not on Tuesday nor Thursday. We will meet on Wednesday. I'll send someone to pick you up and we will meet at the restaurant". Elena's smile diminished into a thin line and her nostrils enlarged, showing her frustration.

"Of course, Christian. Until Wednesday, then". Elena replied with a fake smile.

Christian waved his hand with a smirk and turned around to face his mother, who was completely oblivious of the give and take between Elena and Christian. He entangled his arm with hers and they went to meet the rest of the family.

# # # #

Ana stretched out her arms with both her hands joined by the fingers in front of her chest while she swirled her neck, and then she shook them loosely and sighed. The atmosphere was warm and filled with the discordant sounds of the different instruments of the orchestra; the high-pitched sound of the flute, the low-pitched humming of the cello, the sweet harmonic notes of the violin and the nostalgic moan of the sax, all of them weaving some kind of background jungle sound.

"Just missing the sound of your piano, Ana. Are you ready?" Mr. Clayton asked her with a warm smile.

"Yes, of course! I was only warming up my muscles and making relaxation exercises". Ana answered. The last time they had played was almost a month ago, and facing the public was always something challenging for her.

"I'm glad you're ready Ana... I have something to tell you". Mr. Clayton said with a spark in his eyes. "Today there will be someone watching us from the stalls. Someone involved in Seattle's music world, with a lot of contacts and influence. I've talked about you with him".

"Really? Ana widened her blue eyes and touched her bottom lip with her fingertips (that damn habit again).

"Don't get nervous, Ana. You always do good! Just be yourself". Mr. Clayton reassured her resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you Mr. Clayton. I'll do my best".

The concert was a complete success. Mr. Clayton, as the conductor, was thrilled and filled with pride for his pupils, specially Ana. She was such a complete artist; if only she could overcome her shyness. She kept stubbornly hidden behind the piano, at the back of the stage, always trying to go unnoticed. But when she began playing, she couldn't help growing higher and higher, and it was impossible not to get lost in her magnificence. You could feel her soul, her love, her hate, her sadness and her happiness poured in the notes she effortlessly played, subduing the audience to her will.

Ana was chatting with her companions at the foot of the stage right after the concert, all of them glad for the good work done, when Mr. Clayton approached her with another man. He was tall and slim, his hair was red and put up in a pony tail and he was casually dressed, with small hoop earrings in both his ears. In fact, his appearance was the one of a bohemian artist. The thing Ana didn't like at first was his stare; his dark blue eyes that shone with a devilish spark, and the arrogant smirk on his face.

"Ana, this one is my old friend Jack Hyde, the person I told you before. Jack, this is Anastasia Steele, an incredible musician and singer, and one of the people I know who knows more about music. She is also in her last year of English Literature major". Mr. Clayton knew about Ana's alter ego as Midnight Sun, and he didn't want her to miss any opportunity it could bring her. Ana blushed at his words.

"Nice to meet you, Anastasia. It's been a real pleasure listening to your performance. It was captivating..." Hyde told with a warm voice that differed so much with the chilly look in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you too, Jack. Thank you very much, the pleasure is mine. You can call me Ana". Ana noticed the discordance between his first and his second demeanor, which was warmer. It felt odd, but she put it in back of her mind, taking importance away from the thought.

"Jack works as an editor in chief of the prestigious music publication "_Everybody's possession_", which has its headquarters in Seattle". Mr. Clayton said patting Hyde's shoulder.

"Oh, so you are _that_ H.J., aren't you?" Ana said noticing Jack's smile. She knew his work. "I think it's an incredible publication; so interesting and usefull. I'm a regular reader, mostly of its website" Ana stated.

"Do you, really? Ok, tell me what you like the most". Jack said crossing his arms in his chest. He wanted to test her.

_Everybody's possession_ was much more than a music magazine. It was a platform used by many artists (musicians, singers and song writers), promoting useful connections to make collaborations and easing new artists to get to the public and to the music industry. It was also known that the best song writers were behind its articles.

"Well, where do I begin? First of all, I like the diversity of the music involved in the publication, and the honesty of the articles. They are not what people always expect, but much more. I'm sure that artists look forward to be interviewed for the magazine because it means they are considered authentic and genuine. I also like the educational section, I think it's very useful to music students. Oh, and I like the title, too".

"Good answer, Ana. But, what about the title?" Mr. Clayton asked amused.

"I like it, "_Everybody's possession_". It is from a John Lennon's quote, isn't it?"

"_Music is everybody's possession. It's only publishers who think that people own it_". You're right, Ana. I'm really impressed". Hyde's eyes darkened a little.

"I'm a music freak, I think". Ana shrugged avoiding Jack's stare.

"Well, Ana. I think I'm in need of music freaks. I'm sure you know how to write. I have you as a reader; I would like you as a writer too. Musicians are more comfortable with their fellows when they have to talk about certain things... What's more, working in _Everybody's_ will provide you a lot of precious contacts. Make an application when you finish college. I will give you a 6 months try".

Ana was shocked with the proposal. "Oh, thank you very much, Mr. Hyde. I'll do it, that's for sure. And you won't regret it". Ana offered her hand to Hyde and a chilly feel run through her spine when his hand made contact with hers.

Just after finishing the conversation, Ray, José and Kate appeared at the foot of the stage to congratulate Ana, and she explained to them with all the details her unexpected job offer.

# # # #

Christian was waiting for Elena at their usual table at the Mile High Club, situated in a more private zone. He was seated straight in his chair, with his left arm placed on the table and his right hand on his thigh, resting loosely. His grey stare was pointing to a undetermined spot on the wall in front of him, and his lips were slightly parted, a shy smile dancing on them. He was thinking about her. In fact, he was thinking about them both; Annie and Midnight Sun, put together in a mixture of perfection that made him go crazy.

"Christian? Are you alright?" Elena asked frowning. She was wearing a little black dress that perfectly fitted her, showcasing her curves.

"Oh, Elena. You're here. I'm sorry, I was distracted" Christian replied, still smiling. That unnerved Elena, but she tried to hide it. Christian stood up and shifted the other chair, for Elena to sit down.

"May we order first and then talk about business?" Christian asked without waiting for an answer.

When they were finishing the main course Elena began her inquisition.

"Christian, you're so different lately... maybe distracted is the right word".

"Ummm, this word sounds too familiar to me lately..." Christian chuckled remembering Susannah's words at the Playroom the last day they meet.

"Is it something wrong? You're so distant. I think you need another submissive immediately. I will send you a list with some possible candidates tomorrow morning..." Christian stared at Elena raising an eyebrow. "Oh, I know, Christian. I know you finished Susannah's contract".

"And what is it up to you?" Christian demeanor changed from relaxed to belligerent.

"Oh, dear. I know you have needs..."

"You don't know my needs anymore!" Christian growled interrupting Elena.

"No one knows you more than me. And you know it, Christian".

"Don't be so sure about that. Mind your own business, Elena. I won't repeat it twice". Christian stood up and left Elena shocked and enraged to the bone.

Christian arrived home and went to the shower directly. The hot water relaxed him immediately. After the shower, he put on his pajama bottoms and went to his office. He switched on his laptop and click on the "favourites" button of the internet browser bar. He had saved the URL some days ago. It was almost a routine. The past weeks, he had been e-mailing her regularly. And she had answered him in the only way she could; with her songs, at the radio. Always choosing them in the right way, reaching to his core. He felt as a teenager. It was thrilling, but sometimes he felt silly too. Would he be able to face reality? Would he be able to meet with her? And if they meet, will it be as perfect as he imagined?

He began writing:

_Dear Midnight Sun,_

_What are you doing to me..._

* * *

**(*)** Reference to a verse of a Gavin DeGraw's song from the same album (Sweeter, 2011) titled _Stealing_ _"I call it stealing, you call it borrow"_.

* * *

**Song's list:**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Chopin's _Prelude in E minor Opus 28 n.4_.**

**_Scarvo_ moment of Ravel's _Gaspard de la Nuit_.**

**CHAPTER 2: ****Debussy's _Claire de Lune_.**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Bachianas Brasileiras n 5. Héctor Villalobos**

**Dark side. Kelly Clarkson.**

**CHAPTER 4: none**

**CHAPTER 5:**

**Creep. Radiohead.**

**Spell it out. Gavin Degraw.**

**I've created a Spotify list with the songs that will be updated regularly. I've also created a blog of the story, with the chapters and the Spotify list. I'm planning to post more stuff about the songs in the near future (the lyrics, Youtube videos, information about them... ) (It's my first blog, and I'm still learning...) Both two links are written in my profile!**

* * *

**I hope you like it!**

**Hugs and kisses! Please, review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for your warm response. I'm delighted with your reviews; you are amazing! I always try to answer all of them, but I can't answer guests' reviews. I thank you all too.**

**I only want to make one remark to "Maria"; you made a review to my first chapter telling "you made several mistakes". I'm sure I make mistakes in spite of reading and rereading once and again the chapter before updating. I only wish you had told me which those mistakes were! It's the only way to change them and improve!**

**Well, there were several things supposed to happen during this chapter, but at the end it has reduced almost to a single scene. While writing it, it turned intimate and emotional; it transformed into a bigger and more important thing, and I decided to update it. It has been amazing writing it; I was exhausted! Again, I recommend listening to the songs; they provide more meaning to the whole thing.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"It's fantastic, Ana! You already have a job waiting for you after our graduation, in Seattle!" Kate said with delight, clapping her hands and jumping as a teenager.

"Congratulations, Ana" José hugged her tight raising her from the ground.

"Be careful with my girl, José" Ray chuckled with pride in his eyes. "You've played beautifully, Ana, and these are very good news! I'm very proud of you!" He caressed affectionately Ana's face.

"Oh, I'm so excited! I don't know what to say! I hope I won't ruin this opportunity!" Ana said, smiling nervously.

"Oh, don't you dare thinking like this! Let's go celebrate!" Kate stated guiding them out of the theatre.

# # # #

When Ana arrived home, she borrowed Kate's laptop and went to her bedroom. She tapped her thighs nervously with her fingers, cross legged, while it was switched on. She needed to read about him. She was getting used to his e-mails, sometimes a little bit naughty, but always gentle, and always sincere, at least it was what it seemed. She loved the way he teased her, the way he made her laugh and made her feel… something more. Something she didn't want to name. And it was so much fun to find the right songs to tease him, to show him she cared… to please him. She bitted her lip. This was becoming much more than banter, at least for her. What if they met? He would realize how the real Ana was; shy, with low self esteem, just one more girl. She immediately thought about the grey-eyed boy. She kept waiting for him, but he didn't come. She had seen something in his eyes she probably misunderstood. Probably this was also the case, with _Fifty_. She acceded to her e-mail and looked for one of him. There it was. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Dear Midnight Sun,_

_What are you doing to me?_

_You've turned my world upside down. I used to crave control, it was my top priority, and now it slips through my fingers with only thinking about you. You have entered into my mind in such a way I can't understand. Why do I feel so connected to you? Why do I have the strength to make changes in my life I never thought I would be brave enough, just because of you? It scares me._

_From the very first time I heard your voice I was drawn to you, and transported to a place I was only once, and where I thought I would never return. That was a door I never thought would be opened again._

_I used to think I was a loner. It was the right thing to me. I was comfortable and secure. But now I feel something is missing. People keep telling me lately I'm "distracted", but the truth is I'm totally focused in one single thing. I can´t think in anything else but you. Again, that scares me a lot._

_I love the way you try to communicate with me. I love the songs you choose and I love it when you say my name, with that sweet voice of yours. It carries me to a safe place. I would love even more hearing you saying my real name, but I don't deserve it. It would not be fair for you. Maybe I'm not brave enough. _

_I will resign myself to listen to you from the distance, enjoying every second of it, and craving for the next time to hear you with a smile playing on my lips and a load in my chest._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Fifty._

Ana was shocked. God, that was really intense. She also felt connected with him, in a way she didn't understand. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She only felt the same way thinking about the grey-eyed boy. In fact, her latest fantasies were a mixture of both men. A perfect combination. She would like to know his real name. She would like to whisper it in his ear. Ana closed her eyes, and suddenly she smelt the scent of that boy. "_I can´t think in anything else but you". _Oh, my. If only he knew. But, why didn't he tell her his name? And why the hell did not he give her an e-mail direction to reply? It was much more difficult this way. _But much more fun_. Maybe he had his own self esteem issues. He was afraid of rejection. That was a feeling Ana knew so well. Maybe he only was playing with her. Or maybe he was very ill and he could not be surrounded by other people. Or maybe he was dangerous, some kind of serial killer, or something. That was weird.

That night Ana dreamt about smoldering grey eyes watching her, strong arms holding her tight, gentle hands caressing her body, smiles, kisses, and she whispering soothing words close to the ear of his beloved. The appearance of him was the one of the grey-eyed boy, but she was thinking about _Fifty_.

She woke up with a decision made. She had to try. She desperately had to do it. Would he want to meet her?

After her scheduled classes, she spent all the afternoon choosing the right songs. She texted José to make him know the list of songs would be ready by the evening.

# # # #

"Are you sure about this?" José said frowning, pointing to the list of songs Ana had chosen. "It's a weird list…"

"It's cool".

"It's weird". José repeated.

"Don't you think these are good songs?" Ana told raising an eyebrow.

"I think so, but that's not the point. I don't know what you are thinking… Are you trying to prove something…to someone?" He suspected all this stuff was about that guy who was e-mailing her, or the other one. Who cared? He was really pissed off.

"José, that's the idea" Ana sighed.

"I don't think it's a good idea" He replied narrowing his eyes.

"Do you have any problem?" Ana said tilting her head.

"Yes, I have a problem". He stated crossing his arms on his chest.

"What's your problem, then?" She said clenching her hands on her hips.

"Ana, you know really well what my problem is…" José said through gritted teeth, staring at her, with an unfathomable glare.

"José, don't. Let me be". Ana turned on her heels and went away. She knew she was behaving like a bitch, but she didn't need José's harassment in that moment.

"Whatever!" José yelled frustrated.

An hour after, they were prepared to begin the program. José was deadly serious, and Ana felt her heart ached a little. She didn't want to lose such a valuable friend like José. She looked at him sideways, and he made a signal moving his right hand with the index and middle fingers stretched. That was it. The moment of truth.

"Good night guys! Welcome back to our program. I'm Midnight Sun and we aim to fill your ears and your mouths with good music."

Christian hurried to arrive to his apartment. The last meeting went well, really well, although those Taiwanese were a really hard case. He had to use all his negotiation skills, and it was awfully interminable. He went directly to his bedroom, throwing to the floor his briefcase, his jacket, shoes and socks and jumping to the bed. He switched on the laptop and put it on his legs. The other day, he had e-mailed her after his outburst with Elena, and, although everything he wrote was true, he didn't mean to expose himself so much. Now, he was craving for hearing her response.

"Tonight I have a mission. I want to express myself as I've never done before. I want you to know me; not my name, not even my face. I want to be honest and show you my strengths and my weaknesses. This way, maybe you could trust me. Sometimes I am in a lack of trust too, but today I want to try. Do you?" Ana had chosen carefully the songs she wanted to play that night. They were songs with a strong meaning for her. She wanted to expose herself to _Fifty_, show him who she really was, the good and the bad; show him they probably weren't so different, and make him understand that he could count on her.

Christian felt the drums of the song resounding in his chest, taking up the rhythm of his heartbeat, and suddenly the sound got trapped in it. He grabbed the sheets with both his hands until his knuckles went white. This was her response. She was opening her soul to him in the only way she could. The electric guitars filled his ears and the words entered in his psyche.

"_...I try to let go, but I know_

_We'll never end 'til we're dust_

_We lied to each other again_

_But I wish I could trust._

_My body aches from mistakes_

_Betrayed by lust_

_We lied to each other so much_

_That in nothing we trust"._

Ana was biting her lip until it hurt. Tears were in the back of her eyes. She didn't regret of doing anything, but it was so difficult for her. What if she scared him even more?

Christian's breathing became erratic and his mouth went dry. He realized what she was asking him for. He did not even trust himself... How was it possible to trust someone else? He could only trust one person, that blue-eyed girl. He saw it in her eyes; innocence, pureness. Could he trust Midnight Sun? What if she hurt him? That was a big, big step. He covered his face with both his hands and rubbed it furiously. Then, he realized that maybe she was also talking about herself. It was not only a call for trust. She also had her own issues.

"This was _Trust_, from the 1997 album _Cryptic writings_. _Megadeth_ is one the most important _trash metal_ bands. It was founded by Dave Mustaine in Los Angeles, California in 1983. I also recommend you their hit _A tout le monde_, suitable even for those who are not used to this type of music." Ana took a deep breath; her heartbeat was increasing dangerously.

"Now I want to show you a very particular song, called _Your woman_. It was released in 1997 by the one-man band _White Town. _It peaked at number one in the UK Singles Chart. It also topped the charts around Europe and peaked at number 23 in the US Billboard top100." Ana grabbed the sheet of paper with trembling hands. She focused her eyes on it, although she knew by heart all the information she was giving. "The song parodies another song from the 1930s called _My Woman_, clearly recognized by its muted trumpet line. The author wanted to twist the misogynist lyrics from the earlier song and add some different perspectives. Some people think it could be a little bit ambiguous. For me, this song puts your mind in a slightly displaced state where you aren't so sure about certain things, where you begin to wonder about the options you choose in life. Think about it; it's not only about you, but about me. I will need some reassurance too. It will have to be a two-way process".

Ana closed her eyes while the prudish and old-fashioned first notes of the song filled the room. She wondered what he would be thinking.

"_Just tell me what you've come to say to me  
I've been waiting for so long to hear the truth  
It comes as no surprise at all you see  
So cut the crap and tell me that we're through_

_Now I know your heart, I know your mind_  
_You don't even know you're being unkind_  
_So much for all your highbrow Marxist ways_  
_Just use me up and then you walk away_  
_Boy, you can't play me that way_

_Well I guess what you say is true_  
_I could never be the right kind of girl for you_

_I could never be your woman"_

Christian drank in her words. She was being brutally sincere. And she was asking him for sincerity; she was demanding it. But also she was showing him a great load of trust and commitment showing him her fears. He closed his eyes and his mind flowed with the almost hypnotic effect of the song. When it finished, almost immediately another song began. _Midnight Sun_ didn't say a word between them. It was very dark and sensual, and full of angst. The notes enveloped him like a warm thick mist. Christian knew this song. He had listened to it several times. It talked about fear. Fear to be trapped, and then fear not to be able to run away from that trap because you are in need of it. Was she talking about her o about him?

"_Never thought you'd make me perspire.  
Never thought I'd do you the same.  
Never thought I'd fill with desire.  
Never thought I'd feel so ashamed.  
Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away.  
So before I end my day, remember…  
My sweet prince, you are the one.  
My sweet prince  
you are the one"_

Ana could not talk anything because of the lump in her throat, and she made a signal with her hand to José to put the next song just after the previous one. She was as pale as a sheet of paper. José was angry with her, and pretended not to notice her demeanor. When this song finished, she had regained a little of her composure.

"This was _Placebo_'s _Sweet prince_, from their 1998 album _Without you I'm nothing_. The song, according to the singer Brian Molko, talks about two romances, one with drugs and one with a person, which they both ended very tragically". Anastasia sighed heavily, emptying her lungs. "We all have our fears and our demons. I only wanted you to know".

Christian leaned his back on the headboard. His mind had gone blank. He couldn't think about anything. He felt numb. This challenge was directly for him, and he was scared.

"I'm an imperfect human being. I have a dark side too. We all have one. I know you are scared. Me too. My hands are trembling now. My heart is pounding crazily". Ana put both her hands over her heart. "The blood is drained from my face. But I'm here. I wanted you to know I will always be".

Christian came back from his lethargy; her words piercing in his mind and his soul, the same way those beautiful blue eyes had done six years ago. He would not ever forget those eyes, and neither these words. It was pure and raw sincerity.

"This song doesn't need any presentation. _I'll stand by you_".

"_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you"_

Christian stood up and paced up and down the room. He licked his lips because his mouth had gone dry again. She was a very brave woman. Did he deserve her? He didn't understand why she felt that way towards him, but it seemed it was the same way he felt towards her. How was that possible? How could he deserve her? She was out of his league, wasn't she? She was intelligent and talented, and sure she was kind and generous. He was not any of those things; he had a dark soul and could not love or be loved. She seemed like an angel, and he was evil. But then again he felt this feeling that embraced him six years ago: someone caring for him. No more loneliness. Now he could feel it near, caressing him softly. Why not grab it with both hands?

"Wow, _The Pretenders _never disappoint, don't they?" Ana sighed again. She felt exhausted. "Well, today I have brought my guitar. I wanted to sing you a song about how tough can be to show the world your true self. I know it for sure; I'm a kind of freak! My friends and family keep telling me to come down to the real world, but I keep fantasizing about silly things… I know they don't understand me, and I know they probably are right, but I can't help it. I'll always keep trying". Ana took her guitar and positioned herself in front of the microphone. "You know I use to dedicate my last song to a certain person… my sad-eyed boy. Today, I also want to dedicate it to another recently earned friend. In fact, all the songs of today's program were dedicated to you, _Fifty_. This is _Iris_, from the _Goo Goo Dolls_ 1998 album _Dizzy up the girl_. I hope you like it". Ana strummed her guitar and began singing with her eyes closed.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

Christian relished with the sound of her voice. He felt safe. He felt cared. He couldn't help imagine the blue-eyed girl singing for him; gazing at him with those beautiful eyes in her beautiful face. But she was almost a dream, and Midnight Sun was real; as real as the feeling in his chest. "_I'll always keep trying_". He let her warm embrace hold him and rock him, and he fell asleep in his bed with a smile in his face.

"I'm Midnight Sun and this has been today's program. Sweet dreams".

* * *

**So tell me, what do you think?**

**Here you are the songs that appear in this chapter:**

**Trust. Megadeth.**

**Your woman. White Town.**

**My sweet prince. Placebo.**

**I'll stand by you. The pretenders.**

**Iris. The Goo Goo Dolls.**

**They will be updated in the Spotify playlist (except Sweet prince; I don't find it!). We also have a YouTube playlist with the videos (look at my profile).**

**Hugs and kisses!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

**I would like to thank you all once again for your reviews, follows and favs; you are amazing! I would like to apologize for updating so late too, this chapter took me more time than I expected, but it is longer tan usual too... so I hope you like it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

José got out of the radio studio without waiting for Ana. He ran almost until he reached his car, and drove home without looking back. Then, he regretted having left her alone in that parking lot at these late night hours, but he just couldn't face her. He was really pissed off. Why Ana didn't realize what she got in front of her? He had tolerated those other guys going out with Ana because he knew she was not really interested in them, but now… Now she was feeling something strong for someone; it was crystal clear. The ghost of that sad guy from Ana's past, or whatever she named him, had always been floating in the air, but he was a kind of teenage crush, at least it seemed so, and José always had had the hope Ana would move forward. He had been delusional. Who the hell was this mysterious guy that e-mailed her? Did she really know him? If not, how was it possible to fall in love with someone you don't know? When they began working together at the radio, he thought that maybe a change in their relationship was possible; hand by hand, at such late hours in the night, the music, the intimacy of being isolated in the studio… but Ana kept treating him as always. He was just a fool. Ana was in love with another guy, and he felt lost and disappointed.

# # # #

Ana got up from bed and walked to the kitchen to have some breakfast. Kate was busying herself typing furiously on her laptop, her face deep in thought, while sipping some coffee.

"Good morning, Kate. Do you want me to prepare you something to eat, since you are so busy at such an early hour in the morning?" Ana asked yawning.

"Thanks, sweetie. I'm fine. I'm so excited I can't eat anything at all!" Kate answered grinning widely.

"Why are you so excited?" Ana asked while preparing some tea. She grabbed a granola bar and chewed it while watching a very happy Kate. If Kate didn't want anything to eat, then she neither was in the mood to cook anything. "By the way, can I borrow your laptop for a second?" She was dying for checking her e-mail. She had spent the night dreaming about all the possible scenarios derived from yesterday's program, and all of them ended with she fervently kissing Fifty Shades, whatever his face would be, or crying desperately lying on the floor.

"Sorry, you can't. I'm making some final adjustments to this, and doing some more research. I want this interview to be a turning point in my career... well, you know, in my future career!" Kate was wordy and euphoric, as always she was excited about something. Ana frowned unintentionally and then Kate stopped for a moment and glared at her. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, don't you?" Ana tried to put a straight face, but she was a terrible liar. "Oh, Ana… you are so focused in one single thing lately…" Kate shook her head smiling and Ana blushed slightly. "Don't worry, I don't blame you. By the way, you have to explain to me what was all about yesterday… Your audience must be so pleased; it was like listening to the ultimate lover… romantic, but in a weird way".

Ana blushed profusely this time, and took another bite of her granola bar, avoiding Kate's glare. This made Kate laugh. Embarrassed, Ana chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Well, thank you" Ana said raising her hands and doing the quotation marks with her fingers. "I promise you I will explain you the whole situation this evening. It's true I've been somehow distracted lately, and I'm sorry. Anyway, will you tell me now what this project is about? It seems such an important thing!"

"Yes! It is that interview I've been pursuing for months. Today I will be interviewing Christian Grey, the most powerful mogul of the west coast. It is such a great opportunity… he concedes very few interviews, and only to relevant and serious media, so I'm really excited!"

"Oh, Kate, I'm very proud of you!" Ana hugged her friend with affection. "And why do you think he decided to concede this interview?"

"Well, you know I can be very tenacious". Ana snorted at the understatement. Kate was the most tenacious person in the planet! "Besides, he is involved with the university. He is the most important investor in the ecologically sustainable farming project of the environmental science department".

"Wait a minute. This Christian Grey is also the most important donor of the music band, isn't he?" Ana said. She had just remembered the name.

"Yes, he is. And he will be conferring our degrees in two weeks".

"Wow, Kate. He must be such an important businessman, and philanthropic too. He seems a good man".

"I'm not sure, Ana. There are a lot of comments on the net about him. He also seems a heartless businessman. I will tell you once I know him".

"Ok, Kate. Give him an opportunity, he can't be that bad!"

They finished their breakfast, and Ana prepared herself to go to her scheduled classes. She would have to wait until the afternoon to check if Fifty Shades had replied to her pleas. Now the ball was in his court.

# # # #

Christian was running across the empty streets as if his life depended on it, following a punishing pace. His hair was plastered over his forehead due to the sweat that also poured through his back and chest, sticking his t-shirt to his body. Taylor was nearly dying following him. Once they reached the small building, Christian stopped and entered into it. The doorman greeted them both with a knowing smile, and Christian went directly to the stairs. He needed to burn the excess of energy that was about to make him explode. Last night, he fell asleep with the sweet lullaby of _Midnight Sun_. Then, he had dreamed about all the possibilities in front of him. But in fact, he had no option; he needed to meet her, as he needed the air to breath. Whatever it took, he had to do it. But he was scared to the bone. Luckily, his shrink had a gap first thing in the morning. He had to tell Flynn from the beginning.

John Flynn arrived to his office with a warning message of his secretary about a much altered Mr. Grey waiting for him. He walked through the corridor and noticed Taylor sitting on a chair of the waiting room, eyeing a magazine. The man nodded his salute with an impassible face and he continued reading. Mr. Grey was just inside the office. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Christian was pacing the room up and down, with his fists clenched both sides of his body. He turned on his heels when he noticed someone had entered in the room, and sighed heavily. There were a million feelings showing on his face; hope, loss, some kind of happiness, but fear was the most palpable of them.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. You've woke up earlier than usual today, don't you?" Flynn took a seat in his armchair and invited Christian to do the same with a gesture of his hand.

"I needed to talk with you urgently, John. I'm sorry if I've disturbed you". Christian said sitting on the armchair and rubbing his face with both his hands.

John Flynn was shocked with Christian's demeanor. Was he really apologizing? It had to be something really serious if he was acting like that.

"Well Christian, don't worry about that. Please, tell me what's bothering you". He said with a straight face taking his leather notebook and his pen.

"I've met someone, John" Christian didn't know how to begin explaining all the mess he had in his head.

"Do you mean another submissive, Christian? If I'm not wrong, you ended Susannah's contract some months ago". He said while writing some notes.

"No, I don't mean another submissive, John. I mean I've met a woman, but not a submissive". Christian looked Flynn straight in the eye. The doctor didn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's very interesting, Christian. Can you explain me what is your interest in this woman, then?"

"She is intelligent, funny, and charming. I also think she must be a generous person, with a big heart. I'm sure we could spend hours talking about whatever. You know what I mean?" Christian looked to the doctor with pleading eyes.

"I think so, Christian. So, are you interested in this woman as a… friend? This is a novelty…"

"Hell no! I mean, I think we could be friends, I'm sure we have a lot of things in common… and maybe she could understand me. But I want much more. I'm thinking about her all the time. She soothes me. She is like an angel; she has the sweetest voice I've ever heard, and sexy as hell. I've imagined having sex with her, in a lot of different ways" Christian closed his eyes for a second biting his lower lip and inhaling sharply "but not in my playroom, and not as my submissive. So, I can say I'm not interested in her only as a friend".

"Are you telling me you would try having a normal relationship with this woman?"

Christian nodded yes slowly. "At least I would try".

"Ok. Have you thought about your haphephobia? Is she aware of it?"

"Not yet. But I have imagined her touching me and I have not freaked out". Christian shrugged.

"Well, that's something. But it's very important you tell her". John Flynn was very excited about the change in Christian's demeanor. He had noticed a change some months ago, but this was a big step towards a better life. "So, how long have you known her? What is she like?"

"I know her since Christmas, and I don't know her appearance. She is beautiful on the inside, and I'm sure she is on the outside too, but I don't mind. The problem is me; I'm not sure if she would like me once she knew me. I mean the real me, not only my appearance. She had kept telling me not to worry about this… well, in her own way, but I know I'm a kind of monster, and I'm terrified".

"Excuse me? I think I don't get you". Flynn couldn't help making a face.

Christian recalled all his speech and realized how absurd it was. He began laughing without control placing his hands on his belly; a cathartic laugh that lasted some minutes. When he finished, he whipped the tears that escaped from his eyes and sighed heavily. "Excuse me John. I think I'm going insane".

John was frowning, sitting with his back leaned in the chair and his legs crossed. "Well, I will ask you some simple questions first, and then you will elaborate more". Christian nodded again. "Ok, first of all, you are not a monster, Christian. I don't know who this woman is, but she is right. Second, it seems you know this woman, but not physically, so can you tell me what kind of interaction do you both have?"

"She conducts a radio program about music. I began listening to her just before Christmas".

Flynn made a nod of assent and wrote some notes in his notebook. "Does she know about you?"

"Yes. I've been e-mailing her".

"Did she have replied to your e-mails?" Flynn wanted to know if this whole thing was real or it was some kind of delusional crush.

"Yes, in some kind of way".

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't give her my e-mail, so she has been replying me through her words and her songs during the program" John was about to talk when Christian interrupted him "Maybe I'm wrong, but I'm not a complete delusional; she has mentioned my name and has talked to me directly. You can hear the programs; they are kept recorded in the web archive. It's WSU web radio. I don't stop listening to them once and again".

"Did you tell her your name?" Flynn told with his voice full of surprise.

"Not my real name, a pen-name. She neither uses her real name. I think she is very shy".

"Which pen-name did you choose and what's hers?" Flynn was almost dying by curiosity.

"I'm _Fifty Shades_ and she is _Midnight Sun_". Christian shrugged again.

"Interesting…" The doctor wrote something more and placed his hands on his crossed legs, intertwining his fingers. "So, let me do a brief summary of the situation… You are feeling this attraction for this woman you knew some months ago. Now, you want to go further and really know her, and perhaps constructing a relationship with her. It seems she also feels something for you… Am I right?"

"Yes, I think it is a good recap of the whole situation" Christian told him rubbing his chin with his fingers.

"Good" Flynn smiled pleased with himself. "So, what are you going to do, and what's bothering you right now?"

"Yesterday she asked me to meet, and I'm scared as hell". Christian passed his hands through his hair and pulled it.

"Well, Christian, initiating a relationship could be something challenging, and a little bit frightening sometimes, but I think you could try. Always taking into a count that it can be harsh and not what you are expecting". Suddenly John felt a paternal feeling towards Christian. He was such a lost boy sometimes.

"I've realized I have no option, John; I need to meet her and tell her everything I'm feeling, other way I will go crazy".

"Well, Christian, we should finish our meeting, but I want to ask you one last question before you leave. You have said you don't know how her appearance is, but you have envisioned her having sex with you. Have you imagined her like someone you already know?"

"Yes, John. In fact, I can't help putting on a face from the very beginning I listened to her. Not only the face, but the smell, and the pull I felt with a woman I once knew. I don't know the reason, but I feel the same way when I listen to her voice than the moment I met that girl; safe, cared, and terribly attracted to her. Although she was just a girl, too young".

"Are you referring to that girl on the piano shop? Annie? Well, I think you have put this face on _Midnight Sun_ because she transmits you the same feeling of calmness and safety. I think this is good, Christian".

"Thank you for your help, John. I will keep my scheduled appointment". Christian stood up and offered his hand to the doctor.

"Perfect, Christian. I'll see you next Friday".

# # # #

Christian spent all the morning wondering about _Midnight Sun_. He was about to e-mail her when there was a knock on his door. It was Andrea, his personal assistant.

"Excuse, Mr. Grey. Your next meeting, Ms. Kavanagh, has just arrived to the building".

Christian frowned. He had forgotten this interview with the tenacious Ms Kavanagh. When and why did he agree to it? Oh, yes, it was a kind of favor to his father, the president of Kavanagh media. Besides, it will be another opportunity for good publicity related to his support to WSU; first the environmental science department, then the music band, and now the newspaper. Although the two firsts really were important projects for him. He closed his laptop and turned his attention to Andrea.

"Ok, Andrea. Lead her to my office when she arrives. No need to knock on the door".

Kate arrived punctually to Grey Enterprises Holdings, or Grey House, as they called it. It was an impressive building that rose as a giant of glass and steel. The lobby was as impressive as the outside, basically made of sand stone and large windows, all impeccably clean. The receptionist announced her arrival, gave her a visitor identification and led her to the right elevator. She pressed the button of the twentieth floor and straightened her clothes. She was fully prepared for what was about to come.

Christian stood up when Ms. Kavanagh entered in the room. She clearly was a mixture of both her mother and her father. He studied the woman in front of him: lush curves, strawberry blonde hair, deep green eyes and a very feminine but dominant aura. She was pretty, but in a very conventional way that didn't attract his attention at all.

"Good morning, Ms. Kavanagh. Come in, please".

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. It's a pleasure to meet you at the end. I know you are a very busy man". Kate said remembering word by word what she had practiced some hours ago while they shook hands.

"You are welcome, Ms. Kavanagh. Please, have a seat".

The interview went well. Kate was clever and more bearable than Christian expected, and Christian was less arrogant than Kate expected. He, in fact, seemed a good man, only a little bit odd sometimes. They talked about the business world, the financial crisis and the opportunities it could bring to the new entrepreneurs. They also talked about Christian's relationship with the WSU in Vancouver.

"Well, Mr. Grey, you are one of the most important investors supporting WSU. Can you tell me why are you interested in the sections you are supporting, and if you are interested in supporting some more?" Kate asked with security in her voice.

"Well, I invest in the environmental science department because I think that its ecologically sustainable farming project is one of the best initiatives relating this area in the present technological scene. Countries in the Third World need such projects to become really possible; it's the best way for them to achieve their self-sufficiency". Kate nodded in awe. "On the other hand, I love music; it helped me as a child, and I think it is not only an important form of education, but of communication too. As it is said, _Music expresses that which cannot be said and on which it is impossible to be silent_".

"Oh, this is one Victor Hugo's quote, isn't it? Kate said.

"Yes, it is indeed" Christian answered without hiding his surprise "How do you know the quote?"

"Well, my roommate uses it a lot. She is a musician". Kate said shrugging. "Do you play any instrument, Mr. Grey?"

"Yes, I play the piano since I was a child".

"Oh, in fact she is the first piano player of the WSU music band. She is awesome". Kate said with pride in her voice.

"I haven't had any chance to hear them play, but their reputation precedes them. They seem very good indeed."

"Well, they will be playing at the end of our graduation, so you will have the chance in that moment".

Christian's face lighted for a moment. He had found the perfect moment for his encounter with his beloved _Midnight Sun_.

"By the way, Ms. Kavanagh… can I ask you something?" Christian said with hope written in his eyes.

"Of course, Mr. Grey". Kate said politely.

"A colleague show me the other day an interesting radio program of the WSU radio, about music…" Christian let the words drop.

"Are you talking about _Midnight Sun_'s program?" Christian nodded widening his grey eyes. "It's amazing, isn't it? She's such a clever girl, I mean… she's a great professional, and she has multiplied the radio audience by ten". Kate was delighted with the fact that Ana's fame was crossing WSU frontiers, and reaching non other than the mogul Christian Grey! She could not wait to tell her.

"Do you know her?" Christian held his breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know someone that knows her identity, but that's all. Are you thinking about investing in the radio?" Kate was really excited. She wanted to answer _yes, yes! I know her. She's Ana Steele and she's the best in her field!_

"Well, maybe. And I'm also thinking about investing in the newspaper". Christian smiled, trying to hide his disappointment. He had to wait until the graduation day. Maybe it was for the best; if _Midnight Sun_ was also graduating she would need to study hard until then, and he didn't want to interfere in such an important thing.

They stood up to make their farewells.

"Thank you so much for the interview, Mr. Grey. I hope we will meet again at the graduation; I will be doing the final speech".

"I will be looking forward to see you, Ms. Kavanagh. And maybe you could introduce me this fantastic pianist your roommate is". Christian said smiling.

"Of course I will. Until then, Mr. Grey".

As Kate left the office, Christian reached for his laptop. He had made up his mind. He had to meet her, and now he knew how. Taking a deep breath, he began typing…

_Dear Midnight Sun,_

_You are a very brave woman, and I'm in awe of you. You are the spark that lights my dark soul, and the only one capable of transforming this shadow of a man into someone strong enough to trespass his fears. I will be honored if you meet me at WSU on the graduation day. I want you to look me in the eye and show you who I really am. The real me. Now I know I can trust you. I will be waiting at the Firstenburg Family Fountain before the concert. I will be wearing a white rose on the lapel of my jacket._

_Until then, I will be counting impatiently the minutes left, listening to your sweet voice through my computer and imagining you whispering in my ear._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Fifty Shades._

# # # #

Kate was in the elevator, going down to the ground floor. She was alone, staring at the door, thinking about the interview. It had gone well. She never thought the big mogul could be so easy going. He was some kind of weird sometimes, but quite nice indeed. And sure he was hot; sex on legs. He was like a super model or something. But he had a domineering demeanor hidden behind his panty-dropping smile that Kate was founding suspicious. There was something awful, something dark in the deeps of Christian Grey. The door opened and she went outside the elevator absent-mindedly. Suddenly, she got stomped on someone with all her strength. She let her purse fall to the floor and placed both her hands on a broad and muscular chest.

Elliot entered into Grey House whistling. He had convinced Christian for having lunch together; his little brother needed a break. He winked to the receptionist, winning her shy smile with it, and went to the elevator. When he heard the ping of the automatic doors opening he continued walking towards them, without realizing there was someone else going out of the elevator. He could not avoid her, and they crashed into the other so hard that he had to grab her by the waist to settle himself.

When Kate felt these strong hands wrapping her waist, she raised her head to find a blue stare in the prettiest face she had ever seen, put in a frame of soft blonde curls and the most incredible smile in the word. She felt her body melt. Elliot couldn't believe the angel that was in his arms was real. She had the greenest eyes he had never seen, the sweetest face, and her warm and luscious body simply seemed to be made for his embrace.

"Hi, angel. I'm Elliot". Elliot said widening his smile.

"Hi, gorgeous. I'm Kate". Kate said grinning seductively.

They kept staring at each other's eyes grinning in a silly way forever.

# # # #

Ana entered in the library and sat abruptly in front of one of the PCs that were settle on a row. It was almost four in the afternoon and she had not been able to check her e-mails. She was about to go crazy; she needed an answer. While the computer was switching on, she wondered about Kate and realized she had to be back by that time. Had she had to worry? She checked her mobile phone and saw a very brief text from Kate telling her that she will be late and not to worry. Ana shrugged and completely forgot about her once her inbox screen appeared. She held her breath and read his e-mail. Then she re-read it, and then once again. Shutting her eyes tight, with her fists in front of her chin, she hissed a big "Yes", making the librarian angry. She mouthed sorry, and hiding her giggle went out of the library.

She drove to her apartment with a big smile plastered on her face. She was about to meet him. She felt something warm expanding in her chest, like a balloon getting bigger and bigger, and about to explode. She could not breathe normally, but she was feeling great. More than great; she was full of joy. She parked the car a few blocks away of the apartment, and walked all the way round jumping like a teenager. Then, she took a long shower and spent all the afternoon and the evening planning her next program. She texted Kate to check everything was all right, and she tested her back she was about to came back to Vancouver.

When she was about to go to bed, Kate arrived. She had the biggest smile on her face; only comparable to Ana's.

"Oh, Ana, something incredible happened!" Kate said taking Ana's hands with both hers.

"I've got to tell you something, too. But you go first" Ana replied widening her smile.

"I think I'm in love, Ana!" Kate let go Ana's hands and joined them in her chest.

"Wow! With that Christian Grey? How old is he?" Ana asked frowning.

"Oh, he is not that old, but I'm not talking about him. I mean, he is hot; he could be a model, but I've met his brother Elliot and he's is gorgeous! I mean… he is the man of my dreams!"

"Come here immediately! You have to tell me everything!" They sat on the couch and they spent the next few hours chatting, eating pizza and drinking cheap rose wine.

# # # #

The day after, José texted Ana he was not feeling well, so there will be the other guy who worked as a radio technician with her. She tried to talk to him, but he didn't take the several phone calls she made. They were about to do a break before the final exams and there won't be another program until after the graduation.

At 23:00 h sharp the program started. Ana was feeling happy; now she knew for sure this was a direct line to him, and it felt as a conversation.

"Hi guys, how are you doing? I'm feeling just great! I'm Midnight Sun and we aim to fill you up with good music, from head to toe!"

Ana giggled, and Christian giggled too as he listened to her. He sipped some wine and put the vase on the table near his bed. He was lying on it, with his back leaned on the headboard, only wearing his pajama bottoms after a calming shower. His mind went to his brother for a moment. He had called him at the last minute to cancel their lunch, and then he had phoned him to tell him he had met the more incredible girl in the word. Elliot was always dating with beautiful girls; he had screwed at least the half of Seattle, and he was always ready to tell all the sordid details, but this time he kept telling him not only her beauty but her other innumerable qualities. It turned out she was non other than the tenacious Ms. Kavanagh. What a little world!

"Well, I wanted to begin with a song that I adore: _Rocketeer_, by Far East Movement featuring Ryan Tedder from One Republic. It fills me with some kind of joy, sends me to a better place, full of hope. I just wanted to share it with you. And say thank you for let me join you in this new journey. Thank you, _Fifty_".

Christian almost jumped out of the bed, screaming in joy with his fists raised above his head. He kneeled on the bed and took the laptop with both his hands putting the screen in front of his handsome face. He felt an unnamed emotion climbing to his throat. He wished she were there to kiss her hard.

"_Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer. Let's fly"_

Ana stood up from her chair and began dancing, for the amusement of Michael, the guy who was standing for José.

"_Where we go, we don't need roads  
And where we stop nobody knows  
To the stars if you really want it  
Got a jetpack with your name on it  
Above the clouds and the atmosphere  
Say the words and we outta here  
Hold my hand if you feeling scared  
We're flying up, up outta here"_

They both were willingly accepting this opportunity, and grabbing it with both hands. They had the chance to move forward, together.

Ana filled the program with different types of music; from Snow Patrol asking you to open your eyes, to Terrorvision wondering if there was really life on Mars. Christian really liked it, and he could not wait to meet her.

"Well, we are arriving to the end of the program. Remember we will be doing a break until after the graduation. Then, it will be our last program! Today, I'm not singing; I want to save my voice for a very special moment in the near future…" Ana sighed and Christian gasped. "But I want to share with you one last song. This special tune is called Cuatro Elementos, by a Spanish group named La Musicalité. I know you will adore it. This is _Midnight Sun_ and it has been today's program. Take care. See you in two weeks".

A melodious electric guitar riff along with a soft drum rhythm at the background filled Christian's ears. Then a calm baritone voice began singing in Spanish.

"_Siento paz en tu cuerpo_

_Y siento el viento por ti_

_Vuelo hacia tus besos_

_Te quiero siempre aquí._

_No puedes decir que no_

_No puedes decir jamás_

_No debes pedir perdón_

_Tan sólo: te quiero más._

_Dolor que no puedo ver_

_Ni siento cuando te vas_

_No puedes decirme adiós_

_Te llevo en mi caminar._

_Gritando que no me ves_

_Rezando por que tú vuelvas otra vez"_

She never disappointed. He was sure the lyrics were as incredible as the rest she had chosen for him. Once the song finished, he entered in Google and found the lyrics. He would have to ask Elliot to help him with the translation. His parents had always thought that learning a second language was important; his sister Mia and he could speak French, and Elliot could speak Spanish.

He sighed heavily. What a woman, he could not wait to meet her!

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 7! I couldn't help using this fantastic song in Spanish. Give it a try, I'm sure you will like it. I have updated the songs in YouTube and Spotify, and I've put "Cuatro elementos" lyrics and its translation in English in my blog.**

**Thank you so much for reading my story!**


End file.
